


A Changed Man

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: The one and only Jumin Han: a completely changed man! What's going on with him? The effects of love, or maybe he's just crazy?
Relationships: Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 82





	A Changed Man

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many fics for Jumin I feel iffy about and I just don't feel confident in (including this one) but I figured they'd be better here than sitting in my drafts for another month or so T-T -do let me know if there is anything you all wanted to see or had an idea for. I would love some constructive criticism, ideas, and suggestions! Thank you all for absolutely everything, your feedback means the WORLD to me. Stay safe out there! <3

“Mr. Han,” Jaehee pleaded, her shoulders slumping. Once again, her boss was distracted when she needed him, his mind on other things while she stood patiently, a stack of stuffed folders in the crook of her arm. She huffed softly, feeling her own phone buzz in her pocket. 

Jumin set his phone down, his face slightly, just a hint, dashed with pink.

“I apologize-” he said, the ghost of his lover’s name floating over. He brought the crook of his finger to his lips, taking the files from his assistant. He flipped them open them hastily, his mind on the brief conversation he’d just had. 

_ His sweet girlfriend _ . Tonight, just after work, he was going to pick her up for their first official date. Which, in Jumin’s mind, didn’t even feel like a ‘first’, but it  _ technically _ was their first proper date since the party. He had it all planned out and would be a liar if he didn’t say he was excited at just the thought.

“Mr. Han,” Jahee said tiredly after a moment. “The paper. It’s upside down.”

Jumin flipped the paper quickly. 

“They need to be sent off by this Friday at the latest,” she added before dismissing herself, her eyebrows knitted tight. 

Once in her own office space, Jaehee fell into her chair and took a moment to glance at her phone. The text was from the young woman; a quick apology for what she knew would be Jumin’s distracted mindset. Jaehee sent her a quick text back:  _ Sometimes I feel like I’m talking to a different person. I’ve worked under Mr. Han for two years but I’ve never seen him like this. _

And it was true. No one, in fact, had ever seen him like this. 

Ever since the party, the entire office had been buzzing. Everyone felt the shift in energy that was in the air. What was once the strict, cold, and distant director became the man who was walking down the halls, his phone pressed against his ear, letting out a spill of laughter before making some light-hearted attempt at a joke. And if you listened close enough, sometimes you’d catch him saying something sweet to the young woman on the other side. 

While he worked just as hard, just as dedicated, he seemed especially relaxed now-a-days. He’d even mentioned a break to his usually exhausted assistant once in front of everyone.  _ “Thank you all for your cooperation,” _ he had said, closing the meeting.  _ “Please, everyone, especially you, Assistant Kang, take a break after this and make sure to have all materials ready by next Thursday.” _

It’d be a lie if Jumin didn’t say he’d noticed the improvement in the office’s energy as well. While everyone still met his expectations, they seemed more comfortable around him. Not as tense. Whereas before he’d make someone tense up or even cry on the occasion, he was now seeing genuine smiles and even hints of comfortable honesty when he had exchanges between him and his employees. 

Jumin knew they talked about him when his office door was closed, as his Assistant would complain every now and then, but he didn’t mind. What difference was it from before? Only now, the topics of discussion were true, and it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.

Even his relationship with his Assistant had gotten healthier. From what was once before more business-like became more like the ghost of a friendship. His girlfriend had quickly become friends with her, as odd as it had been for him at first, but he didn’t mind. He’d catch his Assistant on the phone with her occasionally while on break, and had quickly put the puzzle pieces together. 

Perhaps, it wasn’t just him who needed a companion. 

Sharing his young lady, though, was something that he still struggled with. With his assistant, he didn’t mind as they were friends and both women who could bond over their shared interests. With others such as Zen. . . well, he tended to feel uncomfortable. His fellow RFA member had once invited her out to coffee, in a strictly friendly way, he mentioned, but Jumin wasn’t having it. Jealous, they could call him, but he didn’t care. His relationship with her, just like the others, was still fresh. New. Something he wanted to explore only.

Of course, she still went, but Jumin was very open with his thoughts and opinions. 

The next day when she’d come by to visit his home and have dinner, he’d held her hand the entire time, fiddling with the ring he’d put on her finger at the party as if to remind her that yes, this was real, and he was supposed to be the only man in her life. 

His possessiveness was iffy, he knew, but he tried his best to control it. As much as he wanted to keep her behind the safety that was his penthouse, reminding her he could give her everything within the very walls of the building, he knew he couldn’t hole her up forever. 

Even the other’s had gone as far as to reminding him that he couldn’t possibly begin to think of their wedding- even if he already had begun planning it- when they had yet to truly go  _ out _ . 

_ If I was you,  _ Zen had said, in the chatroom.  _ I’d be jumping over the moon. I’d take her out to dates all the time, even if I am busy. You could learn a thing or two from me. I’d love to take my girlfriend out to a nice dinner with candlelight, hold her hand as we walk down the streets, or even take her to see a movie where I’d hold her close. . . _

Jumin, of course, only shot back at Zen’s spill of back-handed advice with  _ Before you start blowing up the chatroom with your nonsense, perhaps you should find your own girlfriend to woo. Not mine. _

Jumin didn’t like to read over Zen and his girlfriend’s conversations in the chatroom. In a way, it made him feel defensive. Like Zen was insulting him by telling his girlfriend all these nice, sweet things Jumin should be doing. 

What Zen didn’t understand was that he simply didn’t have  _ time _ until this very week, nearly a month after their party. After, he’d been bustling in and out, going in circles about the issues with his father, Glam Choi, Sarah, and even trying to figure out his future plans with his girlfriend. 

Even if he knew they could wait, Jumin didn’t like not having answers.  _ What now? _ she had asked one evening, the two of them curled against one another on the couch. Even during his long days filled with paperwork at home, she’d come over to keep him company. It was something he found he truly enjoyed. 

_ Well,  _ he’d said, an arm draped over her shoulders, his fingers in her hair.  _ All you have to do is think about it all. Tell me what you want. I can provide everything for you. If you want to move in here we can do that or we can find some place else together. If you want to live in a house that’s fine too. What kind of wedding you want, and what you want from me as your husband.  _ Jumin had pulled her closer, pressing a chaste kiss against her temple.  _ I’ll take care of all the hard parts, so don’t worry. You just think ahead and focus on your life right now and us.  _

And it was true. Jumin had already begun thinking about all the nitty-gritty details, even before the party. He knew the night before, when he walked her to the car, that this was it. But what now? 

He’d been up all night thinking about it all. These elaborate plans were not going to be easy, and he didn’t want to stress out his future wife. 

But finally, with the lawyers in more control, his branch of the company going smoothly, and his relationship with his father finally back to normal and okay, he now had more time to focus on the ‘romance’ aspect of his relationship. And he’d be a fool if he wasn’t going to act on the first opportunity given. 

And so, he’d called her, asking if she was free the next evening and began planning their date. 

A first date, so he’d looked up, was very important. It made the first impression, so to say. But she’d already met him and understood him better than anyone else, in his opinion. Yet, he still wanted to make the best impression on her. 

Giddy already, Jumin tried to focus on the papers in front of him, their words blurring and the information not sticking. He only had two hours left of work before he left, and two and a half hours before he picked her up. 

He was going to pick up flowers first. Roses were a bit cliche, as he read online, but weren’t they supposed to be the most romantic? A dozen red roses were the symbol of romance, and he wanted to convey that romantic personality desperately. 

Dressed finely, a dozen red roses in hand, a sleek black car pulled to the front of her house ready to pick her up. He sent her a dress to wear; something he knew she’d like with it’s simplistic beauty, and had prepared their evening together the best he could. 

Change was not easy, but Jumin knew he couldn’t idle around waiting for others to adapt to what was the ‘new’ him. Right now, looking down at the papers, he shook his head clear and tried to push his thoughts on his date aside. 

Once, he thought people could never change, not like this. But finding himself unable to focus, his mind swirling with thoughts of a pretty young woman, he almost couldn’t believe what was happening. 

_ Is this the power of love?  _ he’d once asked, and maybe it all was. Change had truly gotten the best of him.


End file.
